


We

by secondsofhappiness



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsofhappiness/pseuds/secondsofhappiness
Summary: Future Fic.Marti comes home to something unexpected.Aka I love writing Mamma Rametta smiling.





	We

**Author's Note:**

> Because I miss Mamma Rametta and I desperately want her to adore Nico and for Nico to adore her back.   
> It’s a shame we never got to see them meet but I KNOW that they’d have got alone wonderfully. I wanted to write a snapshot of the future because they all deserve this 💙

It had been a _bad_ day.

He’d failed a Latin test, twisted his ankle in gym, Luchino had accidentally spilled coffee into his rucksack and if it wasn’t bad enough, his father had called as he stood in the rain waiting a bus that was absolutely 100% late.

The _worst_? Nico was away with his parents.

Everything, all day, had sucked and Marti was ready to climb into a warm hoodie, eat a bucketload of his mother’s gnocchi, watch something pointless on TV and call Nico before he fell asleep.

He crossed the threshold of his apartment, the warmth immediately wrapping around him and he smiled.

She was doing a little better. She was a mama again, smiling more, cooking like she loved to with brighter eyes. There were still bad days - some terrible - but she’d found help and coming home to her was as comforting as when he was a child.

“Mama?”

She shouted back from the kitchen something intelligible, the hum of the radio drowning her out and it was then that a second voice cut through the music.

“Wow! You can really add that too?”

Nico.

Marti’s breath stuttered in his chest. His heart hammered. Nico wasn’t here. He _couldn’t be._ _Hallucinations_ ; another thing to add to his list of terrible things about this day. _Great_. He was going out of his mind with exhaustion.

Until a mop of dark curls fell around the door followed by a wide smile, the smile Marti loved most in the world.

“You’re early!” Nico sing songed, eyes shining, and suddenly arms were wrapped around him, tight in a squeeze and then loose to hold Marti in place as Nico kissed him softly once, twice and a third time lingering and sweet.

_Hallucinations_.

Marti blinked and shook his head. “No way you’re here,” he said eventually to Nico’s laughing face. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“You can check I’m real if you want?”

And Marti smiled then because _only Nico_ would be so weird. Only Nico would want to prove his own existence and Marti knew just the way.

Reaching out, he pulled at Nico’s hands and he came easily, stumbling into Marti’s personal space with an soft smile and sparkling eyes. “Hi,” Nico said with a huff of a laugh. With noses grazing, Marti tipped his head to one side and narrowed his eyes, a smirk fighting at his lips.

“And I suppose you think you’re so clever for tricking me?”

Nico laughed then. That crinkly eyed, giddy laugh that Marti loved so much. “I’m always clever. You just never predict me.”

“You can say that again,” Marti said all in a rush, shaking his head but he leaned close, forehead to forehead against Nico’s curls. He sighed.

Nico pursed his lips in a smile, nose crinkling against Marti’s. “We made gnocchi,” Nico said simply as if it explained it all.

_We_.

Nico leaned back then with raised eyebrows and clasped at Marti’s hands tight. With a gentle tug, Marti feigned as much fake reluctance as he could at being dragged by his boyfriend into his _own kitchen_ towards the smell of heaven in the air.

“I know you didn’t cook this,” he whispered into Nico’s ear as they reached the door, just out of sight of his mother at the kitchen sink.

Nico turned then, head to the side and eyes dancing. “And what makes you say that?” he teased, grinning lazily down at Marti’s hand, the hand that had snuck under Nico’s jumper and pressed wide against the warm skin there. That same hand pulled Nico closer until they were millimetres apart and breathing hard and slow. Marti closed his eyes on a smile as Nico whispered against his lips. “Because if you are about to insult my cooking for the hundredth time, know that I have been having lessons.”

“Hmmm?” Marti whispered back, grinning against Nico’s lips that kissed him gently over and over until he couldn’t help but laugh. “Stop! My mother is right there.”

Nico’s eyes rolled as he rocked back onto his heels and sighed loud and contented as he gestured for Marti to enter his own kitchen. The audacity.

Laughing, Marti shook his head and stepped into the open door way. Within seconds, his mother kissed his cheek and passed him a spatula to stir the pan. It was all so easy, so simple and turning to watch as Nico quickly rushed to steady the pan his mother was draining, Marti felt his throat thicken. Nico was so gentle with her, a hand at her elbow and one supporting the handle, both of them clouded in steam but smiling in the glow of the lamp.

It was nothing and _everything_ all at once. Marti couldn’t look away, couldn’t blink the tears back quick enough because suddenly Nico was by his side and long fingers were wrapped around his own on the spatula. “He just needs some practise, that’s all,” Nico was saying, his mother laughing a little in response as Marti stared back at them both, unable to move.

Nico noticed, because of course he did. He tucked himself close and let a hand sit at Marti’s waist out of his mother’s view as they stirred the pan together and Marti tried to remember how to breathe.

After a moment of hard swallows and attempting to tame the fluttering in his heart, Marti took a breath and nudged Nico’s side. “Hey?”

Under his eyelashes, Nico looked up with a smile. “Mmm?”

“I’ve decided, I never want to be able to predict you.”


End file.
